1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a winding apparatus for a deflection yoke, and more particularly to an apparatus for carrying out winding of a wire on a spool or frame of a deflection yoke for deflecting electron beams emitted from a cathode ray tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional winding apparatus of such type is typically constructed in such a manner as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 23050/1974, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. More particularly, the conventional winding apparatus includes a wire feed head arranged so as to be vertically movable and is adapted to support a frame or spool of a deflection yoke in a manner to be slidable and rotatable in a horizontal plane, so that a combination of vertical movement of the coil feed head, sliding movement of the deflection yoke, and rotation of the spool causes winding of a wire on the spool of the deflection yoke to be automatically accomplished.
Unfortunately, the conventional winding apparatus requires linear reciprocating motion of both the wire feed head and deflection yoke, resulting in failing to carry out winding operation at a high speed. Also, in order that the conventional winding apparatus satisfactorily accomplishes automatic winding, the spool of the deflection yoke must be limited to a specific configuration. Further, the conventional winding apparatus has another disadvantage that a wire is biasedly or non-uniformly wound in longitudinal slots of the spool of the deflection yoke.
In addition, in a deflection yoke, it is generally required to form coils in pairs in a circumferential direction of the yoke. However, the conventional winding apparatus, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, successively carries out winding of a wire on pairs of slots a-b, c-d, e-f, g-h, and i-j of longitudinal slots 10 many times, to thereby form a left coil including coil sections L1 (between slots a-b), L2 (c-d), L3 (e-f), L4 (g-h), and L5 (i-j). Then, it likewise carries out winding of a wire between pairs of slots a'-b', c'-d', e'-f', g'-h', i'-j' of longitudinal slots 11 in order, resulting in a right coil consisting of coil sections L1'(between slots a'-b'), L2'(c'-d'), L3'(e'-f'), L4'(g'-h'), and L5'(i'-j'). Thus, the conventional winding apparatus fails to continuously or successively form both the left and right coils. Also, it fails to successfully draw out an intermediate tap.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a winding apparatus for a deflection yoke which is capable of carrying out uniform winding of a wire on a deflection yoke at a high speed and with high reliability, accurately feeding a wire to the deflection yoke, and successively forming a pair of left and right coils.